


Bless the Broken Road

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, What Is Love Challenge, angst but in a good way, brief mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Along my broken road, I found the real love I'd desired my whole life.





	Bless the Broken Road

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by true events. This is for my Dean. I don’t know where you are, but someday when you finally find me, I know you’ll be worth the wait. 
> 
> This is for @purplejellybean’s “What Is Love Challenge” My prompt was the song “God Bless The Broken Road” by Rascal Flatts.
> 
>  
> 
> Update: This story no longer contains images or song lyrics due to someone on AO3 reporting abuse. But the story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's strict rules and regardless of anonymous petty unkindness. No one can stop my love for writing.

When I was six years old I was “in love” with a boy named Jeffrey. He would chase me around the jungle gym at school and he held my hand when I was scared from watching “The Neverending Story” on movie day. I wrote a note to him, asking him to check off a yes or no box if he loved me too. My dreams were dashed when I walked home one day to find him on the swings with the neighbor girl. He stopped chasing me after that.

When I was thirteen I had a crush on a boy named Graham. In Social Studies my friend Adrienne passed a note to his friend Matt telling him that I liked Graham. Graham asked me out in the hallway outside the cafeteria as our friends awkwardly loitered nearby. Our first and only date was at the skating rink, where he held my hand as we skated in the couple’s snowball skate to a Whitney Houston ballad.

When I was eighteen I fell in real love for the first time. Henry was a bad boy from the alternative school. He crashed my photography class to flirt with me every day, prompting the teacher to kick him out when we got caught in the dark room together. He was my first real kiss. I couldn’t breathe as the butterflies in my stomach erupted as he gently swept his tongue across mine, teaching me how to French kiss. He took me cruising in his brother’s BMW past my curfew, which usually lead to parking and making out for hours. He even rented a real tuxedo to take me to the Homecoming dance because he knew it mattered to me. When he dumped me before leaving for college, I finally knew what heartbreak actually felt like.

When I was twenty-five I fell so hard, I lost my way. I would’ve done anything for Tom. Given up my friends, college, moved far away to a place where I knew no one. I would’ve even given up my beloved pet. Nothing mattered but being with him. And he knew he had me in his web. It was complicated from the start, and the first time he cheated I begged him to stay. I never knew you could love someone so much that it blinded you. I also never knew love could actually break you.

These boys of my youth were a part of my journey as I became a woman. They taught me how to crush, how to date, how to kiss, how to love, and how to heal. They were like a gravelly road, twisting through my years and leading me to the one true love that would never break my heart.

When I was thirty-four I knew. The first time Dean walked up to me in his sharp navy suit, I realized he was the someone I'd been waiting for. It was like every man before had prepared me for him. His sudden appearance at my side and his suave voice asking questions and then lingering a little too long sent a knowing shiver through my limbs and an extra beat to my heart. And despite the pain I’d felt before, I wasn’t afraid of him. It was like he appeared exactly when and where he was supposed to. Like something bigger than both of us had orchestrated that perfect moment.

The first time he kissed me, it was the intimacy of his touch that took my breath away. We were at the local bar, sitting close to each other in a round leather booth, our arms touching as we talked about our lives. I was giggling after a stupid yet charming joke he'd made, my cheeks flushed from the glass of whiskey I’d had. Dean’s proximity was comforting but also exhilarating.  

When he leaned over to kiss me, I forgot to breathe, forcing my body to pick up the rapid beats of my heart and the shallow air I was taking in as I stared into his shining green eyes. He smiled and tilted his head slightly, setting his rough hands on my jaw to hold me still. My giggles waned and our eyelids fluttered shut at the first touch of our lips. That first kiss with Dean was soft, a slow introduction to what each other felt and tasted like. That kiss wasn't overwhelming passionate- not throw me on the ground-rip off my clothes off-passion. It was intimacy. It was hold me tighter, kiss me deeper, lips pressed, shallow breaths caught in our chests, lost as we found each other. The rest of the world fell away as the people in the background disappeared and I melted into him.

When his lips pulled away I opened my eyes; his were there reading mine. His lips were a little pink and shiny, his cheeks flushed, as his hands moved to rest on the sides of my neck. When I smiled he returned it, relief and desire filling his eyes as he leaned towards me again, deeper than before as I quietly moaned against his lips. Those kisses were the passion we had hidden. Those were the discovery of parts of me that I didn’t know I could feel. Those kisses were our bodies molding together as heavy breaths and little noises filled the space between the movements of our lips and tongues. Those kisses were when I knew he was it.

“Wow.” He whispered as he pulled away, his forehead resting on mine. I could feel his shoulders tremble slightly as he took a deep breath, his hands still warm on my skin.

“Yeah.” My hands were shaking and I couldn’t say much else, overwhelmed by the magic that had unexpectedly found its way to me.

“I should’ve been kissing you my whole life.” Dean chuckled, tilting my chin up so I’d look in his eyes again.

“You will now.” I smiled and rested my hands on his chest, his heart beating under my palm. I couldn't look away from him, even if I'd tried.

My broken road was behind me because the right man was finally in front of me. Dean Winchester was it. He understood. And I was grateful for every step I’d taken to find him because he was completely worth the wait.

 _...God blessed the broken road_ _  
_ _That led me straight to you._

**Author's Note:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
